Madre solo hay una, y la mía fue una bruja
by SachikoX69
Summary: cada familia es única, y esta es mi versión de cómo es la relación de Medusa con Chrona, y porque digan lo que diga, una madre hace lo que sea necesario por sus hijos, una ley natural que hasta la mas ruin villana que es Medusa cumple al pié de la letra esta ley, porque después de todo ella es madre.


**_los personajes aquí usados no son de mi autoría, a mi solo me pertenece la historia..._**

Espero que disfruten de la lectura aunque es algo corta, para escribir esta historia lo hice escuchando _secret door de evanescence._

aclaratoria: como no se conoce con certeza el sexo de Chrona...aquí es una chica

 ** _no se olviden de comentar y darme su opinión para saber si les gustó (o si no les gustó)_**

-Mami…no puedo dormir – la pequeña niña pálida subió a mi cama, cuan miedosa puede ser -¿me puedo quedar aquí? – apoyó su pequeña cabecita en mi pecho.

Suspiré por el agotamiento del día – claro que sí, Chrona – la cubrí con la sabana y la abracé, fuera se presentaba una gran tormenta, imagino que por los rayos y truenos ella acudió a mi cuarto – Chrona – sentí su cuerpo sacudirse poco, sobé sus cabellos rosa para calmarla – no puedes permitir que la tormenta te asuste.

-pero…sniff - sorbió su nariz – son ruidos horribles…- y comenzó el llanto tan irritante, como odio esa actitud de mi hija.

-Chrona, ¡calla! – Me miró muda de miedo por mi tono, pero sinceramente ya estoy agotada y mi sueño se estaba convirtiendo en enojo – yo a tú edad no molestaba a mi madre por tonterías.

-Pero yo…-le miré seria – no quiero estar sola…- su voz tembló, suavicé mis facciones para calmarla "es que…¿por qué en los hospitales y clínicas no te regalan un manual de cómo ser madre y tratar con estos casos?"

-Te contaré una historia pero debes ser buena hija y dormir – Chrona asintió y se acomodó con su almohada.

 _-una niña rubia se pasaba una parte de su tiempo observando a los pájaros queriendo tomar uno de ellos y examinar su cuerpo pasa saber cómo volaban, porqué ella también quería volar pero no podía por ser una bruja serpiente, su naturaleza la llevó al día en que diseccionó un ave pero no descubrió nada más allá de lo que ya sabía -_ Chrona ya estaba más calmada _– sus padres no la entendía, le decían que era una aberración hacer lo que hizo con el ave, y siempre la comparaban con su hermana mayor que no nació cómo una serpiente sino como araña, aunque en muchas actividades se le recriminaba por ser tan fría y calculadora, ella se sentía muy bien con ese hecho…Un día cuando contaba con 18 años tuvo una discusión muy fuerte con su hermana logrando una competencia de quién resultaba más letal, si ella una serpiente o su hermana una araña, y por ella resultar ganadora sus padres la castigaron y se pusieron de lada de la araña. Dolida por la traición se escapó de casa para ser libre como los pájaros que cuando niña veía revolotear, fue entonces donde de tanto correr llegó a un lugar muy místico, era un bosque rodeado de una densa neblina._

-Y… ¿no estaba asustada?

\- Para nada Chrona – acaricio sus cabellos rosa cuando una brisa fría nos envuelve, me levanto y cierro las ventanas apreciando por un segundo la tormenta de otoño y los arboles casi desnudos. Tomo de mi armario un blusón de algodón ocre para cambiar mi atuendo, y vuelvo a la cama con Chrona.

- _la chica serpiente cruzo esa puerta secreta hecha de neblina, fue en ese lugar donde se pudo sentir libre y aprendió muchas cosas por su insaciable sed de conocimiento y de querer saber cómo funciona todo, cuando ella tenía tres años viviendo en el bosque místico se encontró con un hombre que recolectaba plantas medicinales, al principio no confiaba en su sinceridad y amabilidad con su trato pero cuando mencionó que le encantaba preparar todo tipo de pócimas y ungüentos también descubrió algo nuevo que a ella le llenó de curiosidad, ambos pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, él le enseñaba a identificar y clasificar las plantas, cuando ella en los recorridos recogía algunas plantas para llevarle fue donde se unieron sin querer más, y como él le enseñaba la medicina, ella le enseñaba todo lo que podía de su tiempo viviendo en el bosque, era una relación con mismos ideales, el saber y la curiosidad de cómo funcionaba el mundo…Sin embargo cuando llevaban un año juntos, él partió al alba y no supo más de ese hombre, poco tiempo después la mujer serpiente descubrió que sería madre y aunque amaba su hogar en el bosque, tomó la decisión de que tendría a su hijo o hija en un lugar mejor y tal vez cuando estuviera más grande le llevaría a conocer el lugar que la acogió._

 _-Cuando su hija cumplió los dos años presentó problemas de salud y tanto la mujer serpiente como si hija se marcharon del pueblo, devuelta por el mismo lugar hasta esa puerta secreta donde no entra cualquiera. Llegó a la cabaña que estaba igual a cuando se marchó, dejó a su pequeña niña durmiendo mientras buscaba las plantas medicinales, fue en ese momento cuando tomaba algunas cerca del lago donde vio el cadáver de su amado._

-Que feo mami, ¿ella lloró? _–_ miré molesta a Chrona por interrumpirme, se hizo un ovillo entre las sabanas y se quedó callada

 _-Encontrarlo así fue doloroso, pero no podía hacer más nada, tomó las plantas y se fue a la cabaña donde estaba su pequeña llorando. Con las recaídas de su hija se lamentaba de la debilidad de los humanos, pues ella siendo una bruja no se enfermaba ni pasaba por tantos problemas, pero su hija solo era mitad bruja y se alegraba por eso porque de no ser así ya la hubiera perdido por la enfermedad. Transcurrieron un par de años, ambas dejaron el bosque si se establecieron en una ciudad donde la mujer serpiente podía acceder a instrumentos más exactos y la medicina más avanzada, cuando la niña tenía 5 años volvió a empeorar y fue motivada hacer muchos experimentos…-_ Chrona bostezó y sus ojos luchaban por mantenerse abiertos _– y al final, por el amor que tenía al saber más e investigar más pudo ayudar y salvar a su segundo amor, a su adorada hija-_ besé la frente de Chrona y apagué la lámpara de noche.

Mi pequeña Chrona, me alegra haber descubierto la sangre negra, aunque muchos critiquen lo malévola que soy estoy segura de que la única cosa que hice bien fue salvarte de esa enfermedad en la sangre que te alejaría no solo de mí sino de vivir; me alegré tanto ver que la transfusión de sangre fue aceptada por tu cuerpo. Porque pasaste por momentos muy difíciles en una edad tan corta es una de las razones de que seas tan tímida y debo admitir que fue mi culpa también por imponerte tantas pruebas difíciles, estoy segura que lo que recuerdas de mi es una víbora porque no quise mostrarme suave cuando empezarte a verte mejor, te obligué a que me llamaras "Medusa-sama" y no "mami" porque no quería amarte más de lo que ya te amaba, no estaba segura si te mantendría conmigo por mucho tiempo o si te perdería en un momento a otro. Te manipulé por tu debilidad y timidez, me molestaba que fueras tan débil en un mundo tan conflictivo, todo lo hice porque eres mi hija y te amo, siendo una vil serpiente, una bruja cazada por muchos y con una lista larga de enemigos, todo lo hice para protegerte y enseñarte lo difícil y cruel que es el mundo.

Ahora que he sido atacada por ti, sé que valió la pena y mi esfuerzo de ser tanto tu madre como tu enemiga, porque en estos segundos escasos de lucidez antes de perder la conciencia solo tengo en mis recuerdos los momentos que pasé contigo y todos mis experimentos, todo en lo que pienso es que aunque tú no me ames como madre, está bien pues sé que no dudaras ni tendrás más miedo porque me enfrentaste a mí, mayor enemiga…será una lástima que no pueda compartir otro baile con el Doctor Stein, ni seguir saciando mi curiosidad. Ahora siento como mi vida se extingue, sé que hice cosas terribles pero de lo que me arrepiento es no haber terminado con mi más resiente investigación.


End file.
